supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Spider-Man
Zombie Spider-Man is the Earth-2149 version of Spider-Man and a main character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He was also one of the few good zombies in the series. Zombie Spider-Man is also one of the Heroes of Legend. In the end of Season 2, in order to prevent the Earth from exploding and causing his friends to die, Zombie Spider-Man swam into the lava and sacrificed himself to restore the dying Earth at the cost of his life and passed his duties as leader of the zombies to Zombie Wasp, which was a mistake as she was brainwashed by Ganondorf, which Zombie Reed took advantage of. He was mentioned in Season 3 when Zombie Giant-Man was about to die himself. Zombie Spider-Man reappeared in Season 4 along with Zombie Reed, Psycho Kirby, and Falco, Crazy Finger Samus, and Dr. Mario from the Silly Melee Universe as a vision to motivate the remaining captured to fight back. Zombie Spider-Man makes his first living reappearance in Season 7 along with Zombie Wasp helping DK and Pikachu free Diddy Kong and Pichu. In Season 8, Zombie Spider-Man is entrusted with one of the keys to Pandemonium. Later, Zombie Spider-Man fights against a shadow of Goku, but is defeated. Zombie Spider-Man is now under Xaos' control. He is freed when Naruto transfers some of his energy into Zombie Spider-Man. After defeating Xaos, Zombie Spider-Man is embedded with the power of the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Zombie Spider-Man and the other Heroes of Legend train to try to control their new powers. Prior to the final battle against Mag Mel, Zombie Spider-Man and the other Heroes of Legend are forced to battle illusions of foes from the past in another dimension. At the end of Season 11, Zombie Spider-Man decides to stay in Pandemonium to keep things in check. He returns to Earth in Season 12. In Season 13, Zombie Spider-Man becomes a moderator, but takes a more brutal approach to battling after a change of mind. Zombie Spider-Man then abandons the heroes, becoming an antagonist. However, Zombie Spider-Man slowly begins to respect others again, and after his fight against Gohan, he returns to his former self. In Season 14, Zombie Spider-Man battles against Pandoria, and while he is able last longer against her, Zombie Spider-Man is eventually defeated despite gathering the energy of every zombie in existence for a final attack. Before dying, Zombie Spider-Man thanks Naruto for helping him realize the error of his ways. Zombie Spider-Man is revived at the end of Season 14. In Season 17, upon learning that Yami Bakura was responsible for Samus Aran's descent to darkness as well as the murder of Bowser's children, Zombie Spider-Man becomes enraged at Yami Bakura's actions. In Season 18, due to Yami Bakura, Zombie Spider-Man is affected by the hunger. He takes a flesh tablet though in order to stay stable. Zombie Spider-Man soon suspects Yami Bakura is alive after Naruto collapses onto him. However, he is overwhelmed by the hunger, and is forced to eat innocent people when Yami Bakura prevents him from taking a flesh tablet. Zombie Spider-Man then decides to go after Jonah J. Jameson to clear his counterpart of Jonah's acussations of being a criminal, prompting Zombie Reed to invade Earth. In Season 20, Zombie Spider-Man and the other Heroes of Legend fuse with Naruto to help defeat and purify Samus. After the battle, Zombie Spider-Man is restored on the Space Colony Ark. In Season 22, Zombie Spider-Man nearly becomes a Dark Hero of Legend, but is spared by Psycho Kirby's betrayal. Later, Zombie Spider-Man and the other Heroes of Legend, minus Anubias and Sellon, sacrifice their lives to stop Samus from destroying the Earth. Zombie Spider-Man is later revived when Bowser forces the Offspring of Zorc out of the Millennium Ring (which was in the Heroes of Legend's possession at the time). In Season 23, Zombie Spider-Man is angered by Zombie Wasp's betrayal and rebirth as Dark Wasp, but is killed by the corrupted Zombie Wasp. Zombie Spider-Man is later revived through a ritual performed by Dark Wasp, Tikal, and BEN, but is killed again by Coredegon while trying to defend Anubias, who is killed regardless. Zombie Spider-Man is later revived by the others when they give up their energy to revive them. Later, Zombie Spider-Man goes to the realm of the Mechtogan with the Dark Heroes of Legend to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer, but due to his power being too much for them to handle, Zombie Spider-Man stays behind and sacrifices himself while the others escape. Zombie Spider-Man is revived in Season 24 due to Drago killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past. In Season 29, Zombie Spider-Man succumbs to the hunger once again, and assists Zombie Wasp, Zombie Giant-Man, Zombie Hulk, and Zombie Luke Cage in devouring Galactus and his alternate counterparts. However, after the sacrifices of Zombie Wolverine, Zombie Iron Man, Zombie Luke Cage, and Zombie Hulk, Zombie Spider-Man attempts to kill Mechtavius Destroyer, but is swatted down with ease. In his final moments, Zombie Spider-Man tells Mechtavius Destroyer that he will never win against the Heroes of Legend before he is killed and absorbed by Mechtavius Destroyer. Zombie Spider-Man is later revived when Zombie Wasp gets him and the other Galacti out of Mechtavius Destroyer. Currently, Zombie Spider-Man is an enemy of the Heroes of Legend, though he still doesn't enjoy eating people, so he is currently a neutral character. Zombie Spider-Man later comes to his senses thanks to Zombie Daredevil, and joins his friends in the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer. Appearance Zombie Spider-Man's appearance is based off his appearance in Marvel Zombies. In Season 13, he acquires a black outfit to symbolize his rebirth. During the final battle against Samus and Yami Bakura, Zombie Spider-Man reverts to his original appearance. During the war against the Akatsuki, Zombie Spider-Man wears the rebirth outfit again, along with Fabia Sheen and Samus Aran. After devouring all the Galactus, Zombie Spider-Man wears an outfit similar to that of Galactus, but retains his mask. Personality Zombie Spider-Man was determined to redeem himself for the horrors he caused on his world. He was also determined to avenge his Aunt May and Mary Jane by doing the right thing as he couldn't kill their murderer as he was their murderer. Despite being a zombie, Zombie Spider-Man was rarely seen eating flesh at all unless forced to. In Season 13, however, Zombie Spider-Man takes a far more brutal approach to battling, but he still refuses to eat people. He is not hesistant to kill someone in another way though. Trivia *Zombie Spider-Man is the first Hero of Legend that is from an alternate universe. *For some reason, Zombie Spider-Man didn't die in Season 2 until after restoring Earth despite being in lava. *Unlike other zombies, Zombie Spider-Man is disgusted by the taste of flesh, as he vomited after Fabia forced him to eat some flesh. Category:Zombies Category:Murderers Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains